


轻声说爱

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 现代AU轻喜剧，机长X模特求婚第二发！





	轻声说爱

Collins刚打开房门走进屋子，还未开灯猝不及防就被一条强健的胳膊拽了过去。他刚要惊叫，一只大手捂住了他的口鼻，然后对方在嘴唇边竖起了一根手指：“嘘——”Collins不说话了，因为这声音他该死的熟悉。这是他的男友，某民航客机机长Farrier。

“刚下飞机？”

“嗯……”对方的嘴唇堵了上来，舌头强行撬进他口中乱搅，手里急吼吼地扒着他的衣服，又在亲吻的空隙中说，“很想你……”

 “……我也想你。哎你慢点，这衣服不便宜可别扯坏了。”

“我看到你最新的走秀了，那衣服很好看，真适合你。”Farrier一边回答，一边手下不停，已经把他们的裤子都甩掉了。Collins光着双腿，上身的衣服都还在，胸口却大敞着，阴茎和乳尖暴露在空气中，因为羞耻感开始变硬。虽然这是在自己家，但进门玄关的位置还是令他有些害臊。

Farrier将他悬空抱起抵在墙上，让他修长的双腿缠住自己的腰，手指沾了润滑便朝Collins后穴探去。异物入侵的感觉令Collins鼻腔发出一声闷哼，他搂紧了Farrier的脖子抱怨道：“你还真是早有打算，准备齐全啊……你就不能去床上吗……”

“想你，一刻都不想等了。”Farrier堵住他的嘴成功地止住了他的抱怨，丰盈的唇又一路游走，从脖颈吻到胸前，在他乳珠上舔咬吮吸。胸前和后穴的痛感与快感一起袭来，令Collins发出深深浅浅的呻吟。Farrier眼看扩张得差不多了，便撤出手指，让自己硬挺的阴茎抵住Collins后穴，慢慢地挤了进去。

他们已经好几天没见面了，Collins吃痛，发出一连串呜咽，手指不由得用力，深深陷入Farrier的背肌中。Farrier只好停下，轻柔地亲吻他好让他放松。Collins稍一放松他就趁机掐住他的腰向下一按，借助重力的作用一股脑挺到了最底，然后开始用力抽插。Collins现在整个人都被钉在那根阴茎上，重力使得进入十分彻底，Farrier的每次顶弄都准确地戳在他的前列腺上，他很快就不行了，开始大喘气，呻吟中带上了些哭腔，他的阴茎也硬了，精液混着前液流了出来，滴在自己金色的毛发上。

Farrier掐着他没有一丝赘肉的腰，突然开口道：“宝贝儿，你真是太瘦了，这么大的个子，轻得跟个纸片儿人似的。”

Collins眼角绯红，一滴泪凝在眼眶处欲流未流。他张了张嘴，艰难地说道：“……我可是……模特……要是不瘦……就没饭吃了……好吗……”

Farrier着迷地抚摸着他们的交合处，他的阴茎将Collins的穴口撑得满满的，每一次抽出内壁都像在挽留，有一些乱七八糟的液体被他带了出来，打湿了他根部的毛发。

 他又开口道：“那件衣服你穿真是太好看了，真想让你穿着它我们做一次。”

Collins嗤笑了一声：“那可是……这一季的……大热门……你几个月工资也买不起……拿来当情趣内衣……是不是太奢侈了点……”

Farrier没再说话，而是重重地又顶了几下，令Collins发出几声猝不及防的尖叫，成功地堵住了小混蛋的嘲笑。

 

Collins的背在墙上磨蹭得生疼，他见Farrier还没有要结束的势头，头埋在他肩颈处哀求道：“去……去床上吧……我撑不住了……”

Farrier笑了笑，吻吻他，托住他的屁股就着下身连接在一起的姿势将他抱起，向卧室走去。

走路带来的晃动使得Collins的敏感点不时地会被蹭到，他像只胆小的猫咪一样地攀紧了Farrier的脖子，头埋在他的颈窝，呼吸不停地颤抖，直到Farrier把他放在柔软的床单上才松了一口气。

Farrier让他跪趴在床上，拿来枕头垫在他肚子下面，然后又对准后穴重新插了进去。Collins那里已经被操开了，后穴柔软湿滑，这次的进入十分顺畅便到底了， 他们都呼出一口满足又甜腻的气息，Farrier又掐住了Collins的细腰，开始猛力冲撞。

后入的姿势Collins极为喜欢，他头深深埋进枕头，舒服得直哼哼，甚至一边扭动屁股顺着Farrier抽插的频率向后迎合，一边嘴里还在胡乱叫着：“好棒……好爱你……用力……操我……再多一点……”

 Farrier的手抚摸到他胸前，揉捏他胸前的乳珠，嘴唇凑到他耳边，用气音说道：“小骚货，这个样子只能被我看到，知道么。”

Collins的阴茎又流出了一波精液，高潮的快感令他浑身痉挛，眼前一片炫白。好一会儿他才反应过来，颤抖着说：“当……当然了……你个笨蛋……”

Farrier撩开发尾吻吻他汗湿的后颈，不再说话，专心在他体内冲刺，一会儿后也喘着粗气在他身体里射了出来。

 

 

过了好一会儿Collins才从高潮后的眩晕中回过神来，抱怨道：“又射在里面……我还没卸妆呢，你帮我洗澡吧，我洗不动了。”

Farrier说好，给他放好洗澡水，抄起人就往浴室走，Collins看着他莫名上扬的嘴角顿时觉得不妙，赶忙说道：“不许在浴室里再来一发了，今天很累。”

“好好好，都听你的。”

 

 

事实证明男人在床上的话都不可信。

Collins趴在浴缸边缘恨恨地想着。但是从以往的经验来看，每次几天不见这种时候Farrier不做上好几次绝不会罢休。加上Collins也没有什么力气拒绝，所以也就任由他胡来了。

Farrier开着淋蓬头，细密密的热水喷洒在他们身上，激起皮肤一片战栗。Farrier握紧了他的腰，用力向内挺动。Collins刚高潮后的身体极为敏感，他有些承受不住Farrier对他敏感点的进攻，本能地想向前逃开躲闪，但狭小的浴缸限制了他的行动。Farrier很快也发现了他的小动作，大手猛地一抄就把他拽了回来，阴茎顶端重重地撞上了Collins的前列腺。Collins张大了嘴，喉咙底逸出一连串呜咽，身前的水中蔓延出一团白色，渐渐扩散开。他想开口求饶，一张嘴却先发出了一声带着情欲的呻吟，把自己都吓了一跳。Farrier揽过他的头吻吻他，看他不知因热气还是情欲染红的脸，突然心中一阵悸动，一时下身没守住，便也泄了出来。

 

 

Collins真的一点力气都没有了。他软绵绵地躺在Farrier怀里，任由他把手指伸进后穴轻轻搅动，让刚刚射进去的精液顺着水流流出来，又给他洗好澡擦干身体，横抱起来走向卧室。Farrier的怀里让他感到安心，迷糊中他本能地把头埋进去蹭了两下。然后Farrier把他放在床上，掖好被子，在他嘴唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

“晚安，宝贝儿。”

“晚安…Belk……”

Collins的眼皮在打架，困倦席卷而来，他睡着了。

 

 

时间不紧不慢地流淌，生活依旧那样过着。他们各自工作，偶尔分别，然后在重逢的时候激烈地做爱。

就在Collins快要忘记这件事的时候他突然收到了一个包裹。他疑惑地打开它，随后发出一声惨叫。

Farrier正在里屋翻杂志，听到声音倏地跑了出来，被一个抱枕砸了个正着。随即Collins气急败坏的声音就传了过来：“你你你真的买了！你花了多少钱！你不是还要和我结婚吗积蓄花光了还怎么结啊！”

Farrier正把抱枕拿开放好，听了愣了一下，说：“你不是没答应我吗？”

Collins脸一下就红了，声音顿时小了下去，支支吾吾地说：“不是，我说要考虑一下……就是等着你再问我有没有考虑好啊，但是你都没有问……那你也不能乱花钱啊！”

Farrier顿时乐了：“这么说，你是答应我了？”

Collins恼羞成怒：“别扯开话题！”

Farrier举手表示投降，说道：“好吧好吧，我坦白，这件是我在网上定做的，不是买的你的走秀款，不贵……”

Collins有点傻眼，还有这种操作？

没等Collins反应过来，Farrier赶紧从兜里掏出一个盒子打开，以迅雷不及掩耳之势单膝跪下，说：“那么Collins先生，关于和我结婚一事，请问你考虑得怎么样了？”

Collins顿时脸红到了脖子根。

 

=end=


End file.
